A new world
by aureastus
Summary: Perseus (Percy) Jackson is walking home deep in thought when he notices that the land is growing more wild! While he is pondering this a man on horseback comes up to him, this is turning into a very unique day.
1. Who are these people?

** NOTE: First story, and also sorry it's not very long I wrote this very late and like i said: first story. I own nothing and I am claiming nothing from these books.**

I was walking down a sidewalk in New York pondering over the last titan war 2 weeks ago, when I noticed: There was a giant tree in the road. And I mean in the direct CENTER of the road. No one seemed to notice, but wait...There are no people here! That freaked me out more than the tree, New York was NEVER quiet. Ever. But yet it was, and now that I am looking around I'm starting to notice that the buildings were disappearing. And the farther I walked the more wild the place got. I needed to tell the gods about this, but as I turned around there was nothing but dirt and trees. Strange, I turned around to once again see the same thing. Now I was worried.

As I was just about to get a heart attack a man on horseback came up to me and regarded me. A.K.A He pointed a sword at me."Nice guy" I thought. Trying to fight fire with fire i pulled out my pen and uncapped it. Out came my trusty celestial bronze sword, Riptide. The man narrowed his eyes at me, and I got a good look at him, he has blond hair a bow and quiver at his back and, pointed ears? There were 8 companions with him, 5 small people and 4 regular sized ones. They were an odd bunch, one was dressed as a grey wizard, pointed hat and all, one had an axe over half his size, yeah weird group.


	2. AN, Very sorry

AN: (yes sorry sorry I know you hate these) the reason I haven't been updating is because I've been writing all the chapters at once, I WILL release chapter 2 soon. Promise- Aureastus


	3. Not dead and Crazy people

Back! sorry for being gone so long, but! as promised NEW CHAPTER!

**Chapter 2**: I meet crazy people.

"Who are you!" The weird blond dude said.

"Um, Percy Jackson?" I said, realizing that he isn't a demigod, as everyone (sadly) knows about me.

"Legolas! The wizard dude said, "We do not know if he is an enemy yet. Calm yourself."

"Fine Gandalf." The guy named Legolas said.

"Why are you here lad?" a gruff voice said, turned around and saw the dwarfish guy talking to me.

"I don't know, Do you know the way to New York?" I asked, not thinking about the no roads no population everywhere thing.

"New York? Is that a place in Middle Earth?" A black haired man said

"No.. Which of the continents am I on?"

"Continents? What are those?"

"You don't know the continents!? You people are crazy."

"Sorry lad, but we have to make haste to Mordor, now move a long." Said a man with a shield on his back.

"Now who are you!" I almost screamed at him.

" I am Boromir is you must know. Now scat."

"Fine, fine." And I was off, leaving them behind.

-Over in Mordor-

"Excuse me my lord, but our scouts have reports someone with a powerful essence walking towards Mordor." A raspy voice said in the darkness.

**"Who."** a booming echo said

"W-we don't know sir, h-he just appeared.

The figure across from him boomed a low growl.

**"We must find the source and see if he is a friend or foe!"**

"O-ok milord, I will get on it now!"

"You better, or Sauron will have your HEAD!"

the figure scuttled off, leaving a steaming figure in the dark.


	4. A strange women speaks in my mind

Percy P.O.V: (like P.O.V's? No? Yes?)

Camp Half Blood. That is all that is on my mind right now. All I can think about is my girlfriend Annabeth, My best friend Grover, My all but blood brother and sister Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace. And how could I forget Chiron my trainer. All most likely worried sick about me. _Indeed they are mysterious one_. Wait what?

"Who's there!" I screamed forgetting that the voice was in my head.

_"hmm, It is funny how you do not realize I am in your head." _Now I know I'm losing it. But, if you cant beat it join it right? (bold italics are Percy and non-bold is the strange figure.) _**So...who are you weird women inside my head.**_I spoke to the strange speaker. _I am Galadriel or the lady of the wood, and I have come to warn you, a great evil is approaching quickly, and they want you to join them. Don't, if you do, they will betray and kill you. good luck.** No wait! What is this place? Why am I here?**_But I already felt her presence leave my body. I was about to continue walking on this path that led to a walled town passing travelers named "Rohan" but as my luck goes I ran straight into a pack of...what looked like dead decomposing humans run through a torture machine (orcs) just fantastic.


End file.
